The Itinerant Trader
by QuietWaters
Summary: In a world filled with magic beings and humans, the daughter of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is searching her father. She has no more idea where to begin as a distant call urging her to leave. Will she find him and reunite her family? Or will she only find a tombstone? This is the journey of a little vixen trying to achieve her dream. Read what she will experience. M to be safe.


**PREQUEL TO 'TRADER' IS OUT! Check for 'The Sages Rise' on my profile! I hope you enjoy it as much as this story!**

**A/N:** Hello and welcome to my first OS in good old English. Don't worry, I've written before but because I've lived a long time in Germany my style of writing would be most likely for the most of you a little bit odd. (Seriously German is a pain in the ass, at least sometimes.) Because of that I'm looking for a highly reliable Beta for Naruto, Bleach and Fairy Tail. If you're interested and like my work so far send me a message please, I would appreciate your help.

This OS is set in an AU and you can describe it as a mixture of tragic, drama and love, all bound to an action in the past. Of course there will be action to.

_**Edit: **_I've increased the number paragraphs for you. I don't know whether reading is better for you now or not, I have no problems with both of them, even if writing the new one was a little bit odd. Think of it as an experiment, because 'in the old days' I've always written in a more compact form. Please tell me what you think of it.

Legend:

"…Talking…"  
**"…Godlike being talking..."  
**_…Thinking…_  
~~Timeskip~~  
-Change of Location-

Enough with the business, enjoy!

In a world filled with magic beings and humans, the daughter of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune is searching her father. She has no more idea where to begin as a distant call urging her to leave. Will she find him and reunite her family? Or will she only find a tombstone? This is the journey of a little vixen trying to achieve her dream. Read what she will experience.

* * *

**The Itinerant Trader**

* * *

Benihime was furious. Her mother had again denied her request to leave the castle so that she could travel to all those magnificent places around the world she had heard about.

So what if she was the daughter of no one else then the great and feared Kyuubi, Queen of all Kitsune and foxes and one of the nine demon lords? Wasn't she a living being whit dreams and wishes to?

Pissed beyond belief the redheaded girl slammed the door to her room, if this was a proper description for the plenty of room that belonged to her, shut.

One of the royal guards, a mighty eight-tailed fox by the name of Kurama and old friend of her mother, had told her many stories about the travels of her mother, as she was young of course. Being one of the lords doesn't really give you the possibilities for vacations or stuff like that. Kyuubi had barely time to look after her daughter so no way in hell she could just take one or two days, or maybe even a week, off and leave for fun.

Frustrated Benihime throw herself on her nearly king-sized bed and buried her head in the pillow.

_'Why is life so unfair?' _she asked herself, on the verge of desperation.

She wasn't weak, she could hold her own, even if only 26 years old and a lowly five-tail vixen, against six-tailed guards, something not many could allege for themselves. The redhead tried to find a way to talk her mother into giving her the permission for travelling, maybe with one of the guards, but then a wonderful, at least in her own opinion, idea popped up in her head.

_'I know mother leaves in two days for one of these occasional meetings of the lords. If I could sneak out of the castle directly after her, then the guards must assume that I've left with my mother. Stealth would be necessary and important, but if Kurama leaves with her, then it would be a walk in the park!'_ Benihime reasoned before she lifted her head from the pillow and showed the world a broad grin, but this saddened the first moment a second thought entered her mind.

_'I hope I'm able to find my father…'_ she wondered, her mother had never told her who her father was, so at first she had thought he was dead, because every time she asked her mother about him she looked so sad, but on her sixteenth birthday she had discovered something that shocked her right down to her very core.

With gaining her third tail, the tails showed the strength a fox has achieved over the length of his near immortal existence, therefore the higher the number the greater the power, she started to feel a distant call, that urged her to leave, find the source and let it, whatever it was that originated these strange feeling, soothe the unknown pain of longing deep within her heart.

Determination filled her violet eyes.

_'I'll succeed, find him and bring him back to us; a father belongs to his family after all.'_

* * *

**~~Two days later~~**

Waving goodbye to her leaving mother and her escort, the vixen smirked inwardly.

Even Kurama had left with her mother, so the castle would only be guarded by seven-tails and because of that her escape would really be a walk in the park. Of course her mother would be furious as soon as she found it out, but she intended on keeping a low profile as long as possible.

The guilt swelling up in her because of betraying her beloved mother was fast suppressed.

In the final stage of her plan she couldn't need any distractions. Tonight, at full moon, she would leave her home to explore the world around her and find her father.

Everything else was inessential.

* * *

**~~1 week later, path from Kumo to Suna~~**

Today was definitely not his day.

At first one of his fellow traders was found dead on the same route he was travelling right now, to make it even worse it was said a Hebi was to blame, then, seemingly out of nowhere, a fucking storm appeared and now here he was, standing up to his knees in a mixture of mud and water and tried desperately to stop his carriage from sliding down the nearly endless cliff behind him.

The two brawny horses in front of his carriage weren't much of a help, because every time there was a lightning or thunder they would balk and go mad.

Little did he know, that he was watched from not so afar and the being watching him, would help him rescuing his goods and, by the by, changing his life forever like someone had a long time ago too.

Benihime was curios, awestricken and dumbfounded at the same time.

Curios, who this unknown person was, awestricken at the display of tremendous raw power and dumbfounded because of this at the same time. There was no way that this person could be a human! What should she do?

Now it was around a week that she had left the castle in fire country, headed to the north-northeast of the known world and it seems like she had finally found the source which originated these strange feeling, but something still confused her.

As soon as she had laid eyes upon the cloaked figure fighting against Mother Nature itself, the longing within her has subsided for the moment, but she could tell it was still there.

She was wondering, should she help the man? Maybe he could help her achieving her dream, finding her father.

But most humans where bad creatures, at least in Kurama's opinion, so she didn't really know if she could trust the man, but on the other hand she couldn't just let him be, he would possibly die, if his position, only two feet away from the cliff, was any kind of indication.

Fast weighing her options she finally leaped into action, after pulling her black cloak closer to her body, to hide her tails, of course.

With three long movements she jumped out of the tree she hid herself in and on the carriage. This fast action startled the horses but before they could react, she grabbed the reins and started to sing a calming spell her mother taught her years ago. The reaction was immediately.

Seemingly strengthening their resolve the two giants in front of her started pulling and slowly but steadily the carriage started moving forward, away from the cliff to the forest alongside the travelling route. Bringing the horses to a stop, she waited for their owner to appear.

The mud covered man gave her a sideway glance before tending to the animals, muttering to them and checking whether they're injured or not. He couldn't be that bad if he cared that much about his horses, could he?

"I guess, now it's time for introductions, but at first, let me thank you for your help. Without your intervention I would've possibly lost all my goods and most likely my life too. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. So, what's your name, little _vixen_?" the cloaked figure said, shocking the redhead.

But before she could react, the man kept on talking.

"Don't fear little one, I'm not running around crying who you are, I'm too old for this shit." he meant, causing her to giggle unwillingly despite the tense situation.

"However, I guess you are on one of these travels to explore the world, your kind is famous for them, am I right? If this is true, then at least I could offer to take you a bit with me, if you wish so of course." the figure offered and throw her off guard with that.

_'Maybe it was fate that I've met this strange man.'_ she thought and felt the urge to accept the offer, but she wasn't sure whether she could trust this person or not. In her eyes he knew too much.

"You don't know if you can trust me, isn't it so?" he asked and sighed.

"Listen, I'm well-known by your kind, because I'm the more or less famous 'Itinerant Trader' and a former sage. If you can't trust my word that I'll not harm you, then you can most likely trust no one in this world." the man said and pulled his hood down.

Illuminated by the occasional lightning, Benihime checked his features whether he was telling the truth or not.

Of course she had heard about this man, Kurama was always ranting how this human defeated him years ago, but he also said that this ex-sage was the most honorable and kindest human he had ever met.

As in his description he sported spiky blonde hair, now a little bit evened through the rain and piercing blue eyes. He also had a scar running from atop his left eye to the left corner of his mouth. This 'Naruto' seemed to be in his late fifties, if the few grey hairs in his mane were any indication.

"You seem a little bit to old in my opinion to be him." she criticized and caused the blonde to chuckle, but before he could answer she interrupted him.

"But indeed I've heard about you so I'll believe you and accept your offer. My name is Benihime." the redhead said and despite the pouring rain she pulled her hood down.

Naruto looked for a moment in utter shock, before he gained his senses and made a bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady." he meant and the redhead giggled at his behavior.

_'Why does she look so much like her? Should I ask her now? No, it'll be better if I wait before I question her about her mother.'_ the blonde wondered.

_'Does he know me? For one moment he seemed as if he had seen me before.'_ was her curious thought.

"I'm coming from lightning country and am on the way to wind country, Suna to be exact. Do you wish to come with me?", the Uzumaki explained and with gaining a nod he climbed back on his carriage, taking the reins from the redhead.

"Then let's move and get out of this storm."

* * *

**~~2 months later~~**

Benihime had never thought that the journey with Naruto would take so long, not that it bothered her, even if she was a little bit worried what would happen if her mother or her squadrons would catch them.

In the time she was travelling with him she had already seen a lot colorful regions and learned so much about the humans and their behavior that the redheaded vixen only wanted to understand them even more. So many things they're doing seemed senseless in her opinion and, because the 'old man', how Benihime had decided to playfully call her companion, mostly agreed with her she was only more confused.

Didn't they understand their mistakes?

"Hey little one, let us rest here for lunch." jerked the voice of the Uzumaki her out of her thoughts.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously, had she been so deep in thought that she didn't even remembered where they had travelled?

"I guess six to seven kilometers from Arakawa. If the good weather keeps on, we will be in Suna within one week, at least, if you still wish to go there." he answered while jumping from the carriage.

Benihime didn't answer and instead watched him intently, how he provided his horses and then sat up a little bonfire seemingly out of nowhere.

Naruto was indeed a very pleasant companion.

Because of his age his experience and knowledge was nearly endless and he told her much of his old travels, described people he had meet, wars he had fought, the peace he had brought to this world as sage and had even begun to tell her about his long trip with her mother Kyuubi.

To say she was shocked had been an understatement as he asked her three days ago directly whether her mother was the Fox Queen or not.

The redhead had never expected him to know about her, but what worried Benihime was since she affirmed his claim, the blonde seemed unbelievingly sad as if an indescribable pain was hurting him.

She wasn't sure why this was the case but she doesn't want to press the matter any further right now, because it was most likely personal business. The meal itself, just some bread and meat which they had bought in the village they'd come from, was quiet and only few words were spoken.

But a sudden rustling in the bushes caused both of them to shot to their feet and at guard immediately. As a little snake made its way towards them it was fast rendered headless.

"Something is wrong here." Naruto mumbled quietly so only his redheaded companion would hear him.

As he felt a tiny earthquake beneath him his eyes widened in shock and his body leapt into action.

Benihime would never know what had hit her.

At first she was standing at guard beside her companion and the next moment she was send flying before a giant explosion rocked the entire clearing.

Using her high flexibility she was able to land on the ground on her own two feet, even if she only skidded to a halt.

Benihime heard the balking horses and then a sickening crushing sound.

As soon as the downfall of earth was over she gasped in shock and recoiled.

In front of her stood Naruto, his arm raised and one of the giant heads of a white, seven-headed, seven-tailed snake has imbedded it fangs into it, the teeth going through his arm, poisoning it. This was…

"Uzumaki Art: Ultimate Shell: Titan's Defense!" the blond said and out of nowhere a tremendous magic power appeared around him, turning his skin to a more grayish color and, as the fangs where pushed out of her companions arm, seemingly even harder than the scales of one of the legendary dragons.

"Orochi no Yamata. Wasn't the last time my brother and I kicked your ass enough for you? What do you want, Hebi-teme?" he asked and beside the stunning fact that he could use magic and fight back a attack from such a powerful being, the redhead was dumbfounded at his disrespectful behavior.

Doesn't he felt fear? Standing in front of the king of the snakes the vixen felt very little and was trembling.

But what had he meant with his statement? So many questions, this human was really an enigma.

"Little ssssage, thissss issss non of your bussssinessss. I'll ssssimply kill the daughter of thissss fox whore!" the main head said and like on a silent command one of the right heads moved forward on speeds the eye was barely able to follow.

For Benihime the time seemed to slow down as she, frozen in place because of her fear, awaited her death.

But, fate and Naruto had other plans.

"Uzumaki Art: Water Slicer!" he roared and made a downwards slashing motion.

A giant bladelike wave broke the skull of the attacking head and sliced its whole neck right down to the point where it joined the remaining six heads, showering the clearing with intensities and blood.

The redhead blinked owlishly as Yamata hissed in pain and recoiled. Had the blonde really in this moment and in front of her eyes…?

"Come on!" the Uzumaki begged as he dragged her from the clearing and away from the now beyond belief pissed snake.

As she finally regained her senses and started moving on her own the blonde passed her a scroll, the one he had worked on for the entire week ago, even if he had sometimes just stared at the empty paper, but before she could ask what this meant he started explaining.

"I've on last request for you. As soon you go back home, give this scroll to your mother and no one else, do you understand?"

"But why should you want m-" she started and suddenly realization dawned upon her.

"You can't seriousl-" she began only to be interrupted.

"Listen kit, I know the Hebi-teme will never stop tailing you until he succeeded in his mission. I'm capable to hold him long enough off for you to escape to somewhere safe. Just do as an old man wishes, will you? It was a pleasure to meet you Benihime, may you'll become as strong and beautiful like your mother." he meant, sadness in his voice but before she could respond he gave her a mighty push, causing her to stumble forward, away from him and turned on his heel.

"Don't follow me and flee this area. You don't need to worry, I'll be fine." he shouted while leaving and both of them were aware that it was a lie.

Reluctantly deciding to do as the old man she considered a friend had asked her she started moving away, telling herself that the sounds of the battle behind her were in the favor of the blonde.

* * *

Evading another swish from one of the tails, Naruto grew fed up with the snake and decided to move the level of this battle to a whole new level.

He had used most of his family spells and they had only done little to no damage. Starting to chant he prepared of one the most powerful attacks he had ever used. The snake, realizing what he was up to, only redoubled her efforts on hitting him, but he wasn't a sage for nothing.

After nearly a half minute of dodging, he finally announced the technique that made him the most feared human being ever since the famous sage of six paths. "You will never defeat me, as long as I am the bones of this world. Sage Art: Heaven's Blessing!" the Uzumaki exclaimed und from one moment to another the snake curled itself into a ball as a eternal white light began to shine.

Seconds later a giant booming sound was heard over fifty miles around the clearing and even the at high-speed fleeing Benihime could still see the fading traces of the spell.

_'What the hell was that?'_ she wondered and felt the guilt rising within. When she wouldn't have been so week or travelling with him the blonde wouldn't be in grave danger right now, even if he seemingly could hold himself against Yamata.

But on the other hand if she wouldn't have had met him she would have missed so many things. Wiping an escaping tear away, she continued on her path, she didn't really know where she headed, but what mattered was the scroll she held tightly to her chest.

As the light finally totally faded Naruto was greeted with a very unpleasant sight.

Fuming towered the Hebi above him, now with only four heads left. His face scrunched in self-disgust. His second strongest spell only did so less damage? It seemed as if his hand was forced and he really had to use _that_.

"You little pathetic human! How dare you injure me like thissss, even if I have at leasssst now no bussssinessss with you! Do you know how long it takessss for thesssse to grow back? Why don't you jusssst let me go my way?" Orochi hissed in sheer fury.

"Because not only have you tried to attack my companion, but you have also insulted my love. Today you'll finally pay for all the things you've done, especially your try to use my brother." the Uzumaki stated, his bangs covering his eyes and his voices cold enough to freeze an iceberg.

Before the king of snakes could react, Naruto leapt into action, gathering his magic once again.

"We are the tides, we are the waves, we are the sea. Forbidden Uzumaki Art: Maelstrom!" he shouted and in an instant the nature seemed to answer his call.

With an almighty crack the earth beneath the snake shattered and turned into a mixture between a hole of quicksand and a maelstrom, effectively trapping the snake and rendering it totally incapable of moving.

Yamata was about to really go mad when the snake king became aware of the frightening red aura that surrounded his enemy.

Helpless and scared beyond belief, because of recognizing this energy, Orochi was forced to watch how the hair of the blonde turned crimson and longer, fox ears grow on his head and how tail for tail shot out from behind him, up to a total of nine.

As Naruto lifted his head the Hebi was forced to watch in the eyes of the creature every living being with a mind should fear.

"**Today is the day ****judgment**** will be brought upon you. Prepare for you death, little snake, your days of harming others are brought to an end."** the Uzumaki said, his voice holding the power only someone who had went down paths unknown to death and life could ever dream of achieving.

Forcing every little bit of magic power and the strange red energy out of his body for his most devastating attack, he thought back to all the people he considered precious, finally his brother and of course his love, the Queen Kyuubi herself.

_'At least she had found someone better than me and for that I'm grateful.'_ he thought full of grief as his vision started to blacken.

Swallowing the to a ball compressed energy, the redhead prepared himself for his own dead.

_'Seriously, I'm too old for this shit.'_ was his last thought as he exclaimed the name of the technique that would change the face of this place forever.

"**Kitsune Art: Nine-tailed Beast Bomb!"**

**-Unknown location-**

A lonesome figure on top of one of the greatest mountains suddenly felt great dread.

Something really bad had happened. His black eyes pierced through the clouds that surrounded his home as he awakened an ancient power within him. As soon as he became aware of the giant dome of red energy his entire being froze in shock.

_'Oh dear god, brother!'_ he thought and changing into a giant black raven the man jumped from a cliff, intended on rushing to the aid of his closest friend and the man considered as a brother.

**-Near Arakawa-**

As soon as she felt the unbelievable power far away behind her, the redhead stopped dead in her tracks.

Seeing the dome of energy and feeling how Mother Nature itself died there, she broke down sobbing, tears spilling from her eyes. There was no way the blonde could have survived that.

Realization dawned upon her as she started to see his reason for sending her away; he had known all along that he wouldn't survive whatever this was.

"No, no, no, please not, why him?" she begged. Benihime never realized how red energy started to surround her and teleported her away.

**-Kitsune Castle-**

Kyuubi was silently watching how the three seven-tails tried to locate her daughter by a tracking spell. Suddenly one of the guards opened his eyes.

"We have found her!" he exclaimed, happy to have finally found the beloved daughter of her great Queen.

"Then bring her back us." she ordered and obeying the foxes started chanting.

Out of the blue an unbelievable pain rocked her entire being, nearly forcing her to her knees. Kurama appeared beside her, helping her regaining her footing.

"Everything all right?" he questioned, concerned about his Queen and comrade.

"I don't know, my heart is aching." Kyuubi hissed through clenched teeth.

The face of the royal guard darkened.

_'Has something happened to _him_?'_ he wondered, he had felt a strange and faint spike of energy a few seconds ago, but was brought out of his musings, as Benihime appeared in the circle between the seven-tails, which vanished immediately, sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

"Kit!" the Queen shouted, fearing the worst and rushing to her daughter.

"Kurama, get me Tetsuya to check up on my Benihime." she asked the eight-tails and said fox vanished, knowing that he would have probably to turn the entire castle upside down to find the medic.

"Shh, everything is alright little one." Kyuubi mumbled trying to sooth her weeping daughter.

Something really bad must have happened, but what? At first she intended to give the redhead in her arms a hell of a speech for leaving alone and worrying her, but now…

After more than ten minutes or so, they had lost track of time, her daughter finally calmed down a bit.

"Nothing is alright. Because of me he is now dead." Benihime whispered and Kyuubi felt dread crawling upon her.

"Because I was weak he was forced to defend me. I'm so pathetic. He told me to give you this, because he knew I would run away." she said, broke free from her mother's embrace and showed her a scroll, her eyes void.

Curiously eyeing the document Kyuubi slowly took it from her fellow redhead and opened it.

The eyes of her mother widened in disbelief as she read the scroll.

"KURAMA!" thundered the voice of Kyuubi through the whole castle, nearly shaken it to its very core.

"You've called M'lady?" asked the eight-tails that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere in front of the throne, sensing the power that she radiated.

Something must have happened during his short absence.

"I've a very urgent mission right now. During my absence you've to rule my kingdom and watch over my daughter. I shall be back within one week, so don't try to do something to embarrass yourself, okay?" the Queen said, pocketing the important document and walking, or better, running, to the doors, leaving a dumbfounded Kurama and Benihime behind her.

"What's the matter?" Kyuubi heard her old comrade ask, stopped in her tracks and turned her head slightly around to face her guard.

"It's _him_." she answered and while the eyes of the eight-tails widened in total surprise and understanding, within the blink of an eye, the redheaded Queen was gone.

"Who has given you this scroll?" asked the guard and sounded so serious, that Benihime feared she had done something totally wrong, beside leaving her friend behind to face his death.

"Was it given to you by someone named Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze? The 'Itinerant Trader'? Blonde hair, blue eyes?" inquired Kurama and as she hesitantly nodded a 'yes', he sighed and run a hand through his hair.

"Kit, move your ass and grab whatever you need for a short trip. We'll follow your mother." stated the eight-tails and as he was about to move the confused vixen managed to stutter out a "Why?".

Kurama stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around. Benihime gasped at the display of seriousness and willpower on his face and in his eyes.

"He is your father and most likely on the verge of death right now, if not already confronting the death god."

She was shocked beyond belief, now everything made finally sense, even why he seemed over time so oddly familiar and why she felt so secured, calm, nearly protected when he was around!

And it was the most obvious reason why the longing within her subsided the very first moment she had laid her eyes upon him. How could she have been so blind and dumb?

_'Father…'_ she thought while determination and guilt filled her eyes.

She would do everything to correct her mistakes and becoming stronger, so that never again someone had to rescue her, especially not the man she would call father the next time she meet him.

The redhead didn't care that he was a human; he had been so kind and caring that she, believing in his strength, couldn't wait for the reunion.

* * *

**~~3 days later, Arakawa, nighttime~~**

The streets of the city where empty, not even a single animal was running around. Together with the light of the moon as only source of brightness the whole scene had become creepy.

Fearing the worst, a cloaked Kyuubi was hesitantly walking to the door of the house that contained the man who had killed Orochi no Yamata.

The news had spread faster than expected, nearly the whole human world knows about the incident, all nations included.

Pressing the latch of the door she was surprised as it swung open. As soon as she closed the doors and tried to see something in the darkness, a candle was lighted and the redhead was greeted by the sight of an unholy pair of eyes, containing a eight pointed star and long black hair.

"He awaits you." the man said with no emotion in his voice.

She would recognize these eyes and voice everywhere.

"What are you doing here Sasuke Uchiha, King of the Ravens?" she inquired, but gained no answer.

Instead the man turned around, not even bothering to motion her to follow him and started walking deeper in the house, until he stopped in front of a door and knocked on it.

"One last warning. If you hurt him, like you did once, again, I'll hunt you down wherever you hide and kill you." Sasuke stated, his voice cold and holding the promise of endless pain.

Seeing no sense in an argument the Queen nodded and in the same moment he opened the door, the Uchiha extinguished the candle before he left her alone and retreated into the darkness.

Slowly walking into the room, a little bit relieved at the fact that Naruto was still alive, she silently closed the door behind her.

As soon as it was locked, again out of nowhere a candle was lighted.

In front of her was a simple table with the burning candle, oddly enough even a dagger laid there, with two chairs facing each other.

One was occupied by no one else than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, her favorite blonde.

Sitting there with an exposed upper body and closed eyes, she flinched as she took all details of his form in. He looked old, pained and totally tired.

His sun kissed hair had gray strands in it, his face showed signs of age and was hardened by weather and even his muscles seemed to have lost their strength.

What worried her was the fact how limp his left arm looked, possibly still poisoned, the scar above his left eye and the bloody wounds and countless scars upon his body. What had happened to him?

She felt sad and guilty, because she was aware of the fact, that it was totally her fault. Taking the remaining seat she wondered what would happen now, what was the purpose of this meeting? She had her own intentions, but what about the blonde?

After a few more moments of silence the blonde opened his eyes to reveal the orbs she loved so much, but they held a void that let her shiver.

"Finally, after all those years, you've come. I guess, this is our last meeting. If you wish to end my pathetic human existence, use the dagger in front of you, so you'll not stain your hands with the blood of a worthless man." he spoke after shortly eyeing her and shocked her with his statement.

But before she could bear down her shock the ex-sage continued talking.

"There is nothing to live for in my life anymore. Ending me would be a favor for me. But, however, I'm grateful that you've found a better mate than I could ever be. Your daughter is really a beauty, you must be very proud." the blonde said, causing Kyuubi to gasp.

"Don't worry, I'll take this secret to my grave. My minutes are numbered, as the poison of Yamata is cursing through my veins." he stated finally and realizing what that meant the Queen actually wept.

What had she done? How must her beloved one have felt all those years, since she had abandoned him out of fear and stupidity? What pain and emptiness must he have felt after finding the other half of his bed deserted the next morning? Whom horror he must have endured as he was forced to fight their enemies on his own?

Just because she was ashamed of her actions, for taking advantage of him and being frightened she had fled and never really spared a thought for her mate and as she finally did so, it was already too late.

"I'm so sorry Naru-kun. For all I've done to you, all the pain I've left you alone with. I was so stupid." the redhead muttered between sobs, startling the blonde.

With a tearful smile she lifted her head and looked Naruto straight in the eye.

"But haven't you realized? Benihime is actually your daughter to. I've never had another lover than you." she whispered, only shocking the man in front of her further.

It was true, after the night where he had pleasured her in ways that she until that day believed to be impossible she could and would never forget how she had felt. Neither his scent nor his touches nor his movements, everything was burned in her mind.

She found back to earth as the Uzumaki responded.

"But ho-" he started to ask only to be interrupted by a violent coughing fit with blood running from the corners of his mouth and felled to the floor.

Within a heartbeat Kyuubi was on the other side of the table and cradled the head of her beloved one in her lap.

_'Please not now!'_ she begged, but on the other hand she was knowing that there was no antidote for the poison of the Yamata, because no one had ever survived an encounter with the snake on his own or lived long enough to tell the tale.

This was the scene three others figures entered as they burst through a splintering door.

Gathering around the two Sasuke showed sadness, Kurama felt nothing else than shock and Benihime nearly had a breakdown as she saw her father like that and was aware of the fact that she was the one to blame.

Seemingly gathering his last strength the blonde throw a sorrowful and apologizing look at Kyuubi and his daughter, looking back he should have known it all along, gained a nod from his brother and turned his head to the eight-tails he had once fought and still held in high respect.

"Watch them instead of me." he spoke with a raspy voice and finally succumbed to the eternal darkness.

Three screams of 'No!' could be heard through the entire village.

Only seconds later the death god entered the scene, only to be met by an enraged Kyuubi.

"You'll not take him away from me! Bring him back!" she shouted.

"**Watch your tongue vixen and remember yourself whom you're talking to."** the death god responded and from one moment to another the entire room turned cold as the immortal being emitted a little bit of his power.

"**But you don't need to worry. After all he is the chosen of Kami, was once the child of prophecy and killed Orochi no Yamata, therefore he has my blessing too. But even if his soul hasn't left his body now, there would be a sacrifice needed to resurrect him. After all, death is death and I'm forced by laws even I can't fight to take his soul or the one which wishes to change the place with him."** the Shinigami explained and left the other beings to their thoughts.

"I'll do it. He has saved my life in more ways and more often than I would ever be able to repay him." Sasuke said and was making a step towards the death god only to be blocked in his path by a tail.

"You still have a life ahead of you and a clan to take care of. I on the other hand have nothing to lose and because of that I'll take his place." the royal guard said and earned shocked gasps from the two redheads.

"But Kurama, yo-" the Queen started only to be interrupted.

"Kyuubi, I'm more than seven times as old as you. There is nothing I can experience anymore, I have found nearly all answers and I don't want to be king, that's why I stayed willingly at eight tails. The last question needs its answer and if I can bring happiness back in your life as well as some getting laid time, why not?" he asked, causing the Queen, her daughter and even the Uchiha to blush, despite the tense situation.

Only the death god remained stoic and awaited the outcome of this discussion.

"Bu-" Kyuubi started only to have her talking time denied, again.

"My mind is set. There is no need to thank or repay me. For you three or four or what I know how many you'll become to be happy is everything I ask for. May one day we'll see us again." the eight-tails said and turned to face the other redhead.

"Benihime, become as strong and beautiful as your mother and, because I'm certain it'll happen, be a good big sister." he meant and turned to the raven king.

"I don't know what I can say, but I guess you'll always stop your brother from doing something reckless, am I right?" Kurama asked and gained a 'Hn.' as response.

Turning to the last occupant of the room beside the dead Naruto, the fox steeled his resolve.

"And ultimately I'll fulfill his last wish. Because of my sacrifice he would be able to guard you himself. I'm ready death god. Ready to gain the last answer of this existence." he said and waited like the others for the Shinigami to act.

"**Very well then. I can tell that you truly wish to do so. Now that you've bid them farewell is there one last thing you want to say Kurama?"** the immortal asked, being always someone of manners and patience.

"I wish you to add my power to his and rejuvenate his body. There is nothing more I need, so let's end this once and for all." the fox said and closed his eyes, awaiting his dead.

"**As you wish."** the death god answered without hesitation and a bright light started to illuminate the whole room and blinded all its occupants.

The moment it faded it revealed that the eight-tails and the Shinigami had vanished without a trace and a changed Naruto started to stir in Kyuubis lap. The Queen whistled at the sight and unconsciously licked her lips in a hungry fashion as she became aware of his fox-ears and tails.

Sasuke nearly face palmed as he saw that, but could he blame her for it? For the sake of hell, even he had his fetishes, but would most likely never admit it so openly.

The moment Naruto opened his eyes his lips were captured by the ones he would always recognize. Even if the kiss was a little bit awkward because of the position they were in neither the redhead nor the Uzumaki complied.

Having got a short explanation by the death god he was aware of everything that had happened.

Thanks to the sacrifice of Kurama he was able to see his beloved Kyuubi again. Hopefully the eight-tails would find the answer he searched.

As soon as the gentle kiss ended blue orbs looked into red ones. Two quiet whispers of 'I love you.' and the kissing started for the second round.

The Uchiha was happy because his brother was back and everything was the way it should've ever been, Benihime was happy because of the family reunion (and thankful that her parents weren't doing something more drastic considering their probably pent-up feelings) and the two lovers… well, at least with them it was obvious, don't you think?

* * *

**A/N:** Before you ask, some humans are capable of using magic (the chakra of this world) and it is set free by using a spell. Like the Kidō spells from Bleach there is one well-known rule. If you chant the entire spell, then it'll become even more powerful. I used the same principle, so don't be too confused.

Thank you for reading; I hope you enjoyed my little idea. Reviews are appreciated, so I can get some feedback from you and maybe out pointed mistakes to correct them. As mentioned, I'm looking for a Beta.

This OS will not be continued. However, if I get an idea I deem worthy, then I'll post a sequel, but at first I've other projects in my mind.

**Edit:** A lot of people had asked me, which was the question Kurama searched the answer to. I'll answer it for you. As mentioned he had experienced everything on earth you can - life had no secrets anymore for him, so there was only one thing left: death itself. He wanted to know what it was, that truly awaited them after dying.

See ya, QW


End file.
